


Pablo Esco-STAR and the Mexican Ink Trade - A 4chan Story

by SonicIsDragonBall



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicIsDragonBall/pseuds/SonicIsDragonBall
Summary: A story of inkling named Pablo Esco-STAR somewhere in Mexico.Made by the anons of /qst/.Adapted by SonicIsDragonBall on archiveofourown.org





	Pablo Esco-STAR and the Mexican Ink Trade - A 4chan Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is adapted from posts on /qst/ (a 4chan.org message board) from December 25, 2018-December 26, 2018, with the original post number being 444261460. The thread has been deleted since, but some users have taken screenshots to save the story for preservation, and I do the same with this adaptation. Thank you to those users for saving the images for what I think is a very entertaining story. I take no credit for making this story other than the title name shown here on archiveofourown.org
> 
> Please enjoy.

" _Well Pablo, I'm here. Is there something you wanted to tell me?_ "

" _Wha- What are you talking about? C'mon, quit messing with me!_ "

" _That's it! I'm going... I'm... what d-did you..._ "

Tranquilizer. Classic. She's in the back seat of his car, sleeping soundly. He carefully milks her tentacles and gets as much ink as he can. She makes cute little yelps every now and then. He's not sure how he feels about this. He's got a few jars of ink and an unconscious squid in the back of his car.

He drives her back to his house and straps her up in his basement. He then proceeds to make spaghetti with eggs on the side. Maybe she'll get hungry later. He heads downstairs and hesitantly undresses her. He does what has to be done. He doesn't think this is right, but it feels really good. She's still not waking up, but she makes a little squeak every now and then. Soon enough, he has more ink than he knows what to do with.

" _mmmhh... hmm... ? Wh... what? P-Pablo? PABLO!? W-WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT ARE YOU... ? oh... oh no... oh, noooo... asshole..._ " She wakes up and manages to put together everything that happened fairly quickly. She breaks into tears and starts blubbering intelligently. He offers her some spaghetti with eggs. She doesn't seem very hungry though. Maybe he'll try something else.

He tells her she needs to eat otherwise the date won't be perfect. He pours some of her ink into a glass and set it next to the food you set up earlier. She adamantly refuses. He gets behind her, despite her struggles, and goes to work on her ass. After a bit he gets kinda tired, so he stops to check on her. She still hasn't eaten her eggs. Well, she's stopped crying now at least. She's just kinda whimpering and talking to herself. Sounds like she's kicking herself for thinking he was gonna take her somewhere nice; maybe finally ask her out. Well, if all else fails, there's always the blender.

He force feeds her the eggs. If she's good, she can have the spaghetti later. She might want a snack later on, after all. She bites on his finger when he tries to clean a bit of egg off the corner of her mouth. He tells her that's not nice etiquette. She spits in his face. He pins her down, putting all his weight on her. He starts moving. She doesn't scream or cry anymore. She keeps staring at him. He sees the tears welling up in her eyes, though. He suddenly remembers when she scraped her knee that one time they were both kids. Huh, weird. He tells her Mexico is their next stop tonight. He tells her all about her future as an ink slave. She doesn't seem all that excited. Goddamn it, he's working hard, she should at least be a little grateful.

He mating presses her over and over again. It's so nice, just the two of them. He keeps telling her how pretty she is. She doesn't speak. He pats her on the head, but she turns away. He tries to steal a kiss. She almost bites his tongue off. That's not good. Not good at all. He puts her to sleep again. At this point, the sun is rising. He shoves her into the backseat of his car. The first few hours are pretty awkward. She wakes up about halfway through the trip. For a moment, she looks hopeful. Like it was all a nightmare. And then she realizes she's still there, with _him_. Mexico is pretty nice. He made it over the border ok, surprisingly enough. Some weird kid came up to his window and offered him bananas. He told him thanks, but he's an egg person. His contacts should be arriving any minute. The blender is in the passenger's seat, just to let her know he means fucking business.

" _...don't..._ " She ignores you. The car pulls up. A guy walks out, almost looking exactly like Pablo. After a moment of confusion, he realizes this is just a happy coincidence. Looks like she won't have to go anywhere without looking at Pablo's mug grinning after all! He and his imposter, having similar taste in breakfast foods, bond almost instantly and shake hands. Predator-style. She looks unmoved. As he's herding her into the car she gives him one final look, one of longing long lost, one of complete and utter hopelessness as the reality of her situation completely sets in and she silently, pitifully, begs him to save her.

He dabs.

The imposter takes her away. He will be the Escobar of his time, except with squid ink.

**END OF PART 1**

 


End file.
